Tout ira bien
by AlianaSparkle
Summary: Parfois, oui parfois, il n'y a que dans la mort qu'on est enfin heureux... Toujours aussi nulle en résumé, je suis vraiment désolée...


Je suis désolée pour toute les fan de CS, je ne sais pas comment cette idée a pu traverser mon esprit.  
>J'espère que vous aimerez quand même. True Love never die...<br>La chanson que Snow chante à la fin est Vole de Céline Dion...

_Il était une fois, toutes les belles histoires commencent ainsi… Oui mais Emma n'y croyait plus, Emma avait abandonné… Aujourd'hui Emma avait perdu l'amour de sa vie pour toujours…_

_Tout avait changé il y a de ça 3 mois, quant au réveil Killian avait craché du sang avant de s'effondrer. Emma avait appelé les urgences et Whale avait immédiatement pris en charge le pirate. Le diagnostic était rapidement tombait, le pirate était atteint d'une maladie inconnue qui semblait détruire son système sanguin.  
>Emma avait alors fait jurer à Whale de faire le nécessaire pour sauver le pirate. Killian avait était transféré dans une chambre stérile et plongé dans un coma artificiel pour retarder au maximum la progression de la maladie.<em>

_Une trace de piqûre avait était trouvé à la base du cou du pirate. Qui avait pu faire ça. Furieuse, Emma alla voir Gold. Après tout qui d'autre que Rumplestinskin pouvait vouloir la mort du pirate… Mais quand il jura sur Belle et Bae qu'il n'avait rien fait. Et que depuis longtemps il avait appris à accepter la présence du pirate dans la ville. Puis il finit par la convaincre en disant._

**- « Miss Swan, si j'avais voulu sa mort, il le serait déjà. Il faut chercher ailleurs… »**

_Mais Emma n'avait pas la tête à enquêter, elle délégua cette tâche à son père. Toute ses journée elle les passait avec Killian. Elle lui parlais de leur passé, de ce qu'ils vivaient avant qu'il ne s'effondre elle allait lui répondre oui à sa demande en mariage… Ses parents venaient la chercher tous les soirs quand les horaires de visites étaient terminés. Emma souriait devant eux, devant Regina, devant Henry, devant le monde entier. Emma ne voulait pas de pitié, non Emma voulait juste que Killian aille mieux.  
>Mais plus le temps passais et plus la maladie progressait. Il était minuit quand Whale appela chez les Charming.<em>

**- « Miss Swan, il faudrait venir rapidement, nous ne pouvons le maintenir ainsi éternellement. »**

_Emma se leva telle une automate, Snow apella Regina pour qu'elle vienne récupérer Henry à l'hôpital. Emma entra dans la salle, Killian était réveillé l posa son regard sur elle et lui sourit malgré la douleur. Il le sentait, il svait qu'il allait mourir. Alors égale à lui-même, se moquant de l'évidence il dit à Emma._

**- « T'inquiète pas, Love, dans trois jour je serais sur pieds. Tout ira bien... »**

_Emma s'approcha de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les sienne, elle s'en foutait de choper cette maladie. Elle voulait lui montrer à quelle point elle l'aimait et sur le même ton que lui elle lui répondit._

**- « T'as intérêt, je me vois mal avancer en robe blanche sans te rejoindre devant l'autel. »**

_Ils se sourirent, ils s'aimaient tant. Mais la vérité il fallait la dire Killian redevint sérieux et lui dit._

**- « Si je peux j'y serai, Love. Promet moi de coincer ceux qui m'ont fait ça. »**

_Les larmes brouillèrent les yeux d'Emma, elle ne voulait pas, non elle ne voulait pas penser à inévitable. Il leva la main pour essuyer ses larmes, elle lui fit un pâle sourire, et elle se coucha à côté de lui.  
>Il la prit dans ses bras, il le sentait, si il fermait les yeux, plus jamais il ne les réouvrirait. Mais elle était là, près de lui. Il lui murmura des paroles d'amour, il lui dit de vivre, d'être forte, d'être la femme qu'il aimait. Emma pleurait, emma promettait. Mais quand Killian ferma les yeux, quand la machine indiqua l'encéphalogramme plat. Emma s'acharna en vain, hurlant des :<em>

**- « Killian, come back to me ! »**

_Tout en faisant des massage cardiaque, mais c'était trop tard, le Coeur de Killian avait implosait. Emme s'en voulait, elle était la sauveuse… La sauveuse de quoi, elle ne pouvais même pas sauver l'homme de sa vie. Elle avait perdu Neal, Graham, mais le trou beant quand elle avait renonçait à ramener Killian… la mort lui semblait tellement plus douce que vivre sans lui. Alors qu'elle était alongée contre lui, alors qu'elle pleurait à suffoquer, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas se détacher du corps froid de Killian. La voix navrée de Rumplstinskin retenti dans la pièce qui était plongé dans un silence de mort._

**- « Miss Swan, laissez le partir. »**

_Emma leva ses yeux vers lui et Belle et murmura._

**- « Vous laisseriez partir Belle, vous ? »**

_Tinkerbell arriva sur l'entrefait et répondit à la place du Crocodile, afin de faire réagir Emma._

**- « Un jour, IL m'a dit qu'un homme se battait pour l'amour et pour la vengeance. Que l'amour IL l'avait perdu et qu'il ne lui restait que la vengeance, tu ne veux pas faire payer les enflures qui lui ont imposé ça. »**

_Quand Emma regarda ses parents, après l'intervention de Tink, ils y virent la même flamme que celle de Hook il y avait de ça 4 ans, avant qu'ils ne partent tous ensemble à Neverland, la vengeance. Emma regarda alors Regina qui avait amené Henry dire adieu au pirate._

**- « Pouvez-vous lui faire un cercueil de cristal dans votre mausolée Regina. »**

_La mère adoptive d'Henry acquiesça, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait eu la force de se relever ainsi si Robin lui avait ainsi été arraché… Emma posa ses lèvres sur celle de Killian une dernière fois avant que Regina, Rumple et elle-même forme un cercueil de cristal autour de lui et de ce jour Emma se focalisa sur son travail et sa vengeance…_

_Le jour où elle trouva le coupable, il braquait son arme sur Henry et son complice sur le petit Neal. Emma s'approcha les deux mains en l'air, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire de la magie, l'un des deux mécréants lui tira dessus, rompant l'artère fémorale de la blondinette et se faisant assommer par la magie de la sauveuse. Alors qu'elle sentait la vie s'échapper d'elle, Emma souriait elle allait le rejoindre, Killian. Henry se jeta sur sa mère, faisant de son mieux pour stopper l'hémorragie, mais déjà le voile de la mort se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle murmura à son fils._

**- « Tout ira bien Henry, tout ira bien. Tu as Regina et Robin, tu as Rumple et Belle, tu as mes parents et ton oncle. Tout ira bien Henry, je te le promets. Je t'aime kid. Je n'ai pas mal, je n'ai pas peur, je vais revoir Killian. »**

_Le cœur d'Henry se brisa mais il sourit à sa mère, les yeux pleins de larmes, les mains pleines de sang et avant que sa mère ne parte à jamais il lui dit._

**- « Embrasse le pour moi, maman. »**

_Emma souriait alors que la vie l'avait fui. Emma souriait alors que son fils appelait les secours. Emma souriait alors que Snow et Charming s'agenouillaient en larme à côté d'elle. Emma souriait, alors qu'Henry se blottissait dans les bras de Regina qui semblait vraiment triste.  
>Emma souriait, elle rejoignait l'amour de sa vie. Elle savait qu'Henry et toute sa famille irait bien une fois le deuil fait. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès de mourir, elle voulait sauver son frère et son fils. La mort n'était qu'un bonus après avoir réussi à assommer définitivement le meurtrier de Killian.<br>Tinkerbell s'en voulait, si elle n'vait jamais parlé de vengeance, peut être que la Shérif serait toujours là mais alors que l'assemblée était silencieuse une voix angélique résonna dans l'assemblée, c'était Snow. Alors que Regina refermait le cercueil de Killian avec Emma dedans, elle chantait les larmes coulant sur ses joues._

**- « Vole vole petite aile  
>Ma douce, mon hirondelle<br>Va t'en loin, va t'en sereine  
>Qu'ici rien ne te retienne<strong>

**Rejoins le ciel et l'éther  
>Laisse-nous laisse la terre<br>Quitte manteau de misère  
>Change d'univers<strong>

**Vole vole petite soeur  
>Vole mon ange, ma douleur<br>Quitte ton corps et nous laisse  
>Qu'enfin ta souffrance cesse<strong>

**Va rejoindre l'autre rive  
>Celle des fleurs et des rires<br>Celle que tu voulais tant  
>Ta vie d'enfant<strong>

**Vole vole mon amour  
>Puisque le nôtre est trop lourd<br>Puisque rien ne te soulage  
>Vole à ton dernier voyage<br>Lâche tes heures épuisées  
>Vole, tu l'as pas volé<br>Deviens souffle, sois colombe  
>Pour t'envoler<strong>

**Vole, vole petite flamme  
>Vole mon ange, mon âme<br>Quitte ta peau de misère  
>Va retrouver ta lumière»<strong>

_Snow n'en voulait pas à sa fille, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'en remettre un jour. Mais Emma avait sauvé Henry et Neal. Elle avait espoir que le paradis existe et que là-bas Killian et Emma vivaient ensemble et heureux pour l'éternité…_


End file.
